


Ferris Wheel

by Luxie



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxie/pseuds/Luxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MakoHaru, Amusement Park.<br/>The plot is really that simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic I wrote for Karen aka fansofcollisions over at Tumblr and I wanted to share it here too, as I know many of you don't follow my Tumblr.  
> Original post can be found [here ](http://flyingassassin.tumblr.com/post/99833386410/)

They’re nine the first time Makoto’s parents take them to an amusement park. It’s hot and overcrowded, but neither of them care because it’s absolutely magical. 

Everything is brightly colored and shiny, with lanterns and balloons hovering over and along the maze-like passages. There are tents selling candy apples and rainbow colored slush ice and somewhere above their heads people are screaming as a roller coaster rushes through a sharp turn between the tree tops.

When Makoto looks over at Haru he can’t help but smile, because the other boy looks absolutely overwhelmed.

“Don’t loose sight of us!” Makoto’s father warns and both boys agree with serious nods.

Later they’re in the line for an ice cream when Makoto realizes he can’t see his parents any more. He is sure they didn’t run so fast to the ice cream stand that his parents couldn’t keep up and he tells himself that they must be near by. He realize he’s telling himself lies when he silently repeats the words a fifth time.

“I can’t see them either.” Haru says, noticing Makoto’s unease.

They are too old to grab for each other’s hands so instead Makoto grabs for the hem of Haru’s t-shirt. He can feel his mouth going dry and suddenly he has no interest in his ice cream.

“Come on.” Haru says, taking Makoto’s hand, because he doesn’t care how old they are. “Let’s try the Ferris Wheel. Maybe we can see them from the top.”

They get in line and with Haru’s hand in his Makoto calms down enough to eat some of his ice cream. Haru eats the rest.

”Are you scared, Haru-chan?” Makoto asks as the woman makes sure they’re safe in their seats.

”No.” Haru says, but only after having though about it.

Makoto wants to say,  _t_ _hen neither am I_ , but that would be a lie and Makoto would never lie, especially not to Haru, so instead he says, ”Good.”

When the basket starts going up Makoto can feel Haru’s fingers tightening their grip and he turns to his friend, ready to tell him that he really isn’t  _that_  scared, but Haru’s face stops his words.

Haru is wide-eyed and slightly flushed and the look on his face is not unlike the one he gets when he’s around water, but it’s still different. It’s much more intense and in that moment Makoto knows he’s going to be chasing that look on Haru’s face for the rest of his life.

*****************

They are sixteen when they agree to come along as extra hands and eyes to look after the twins.

“We don’t want a repeat of last time.” Makoto’s father says, but there’s a gleam in his eyes, because it could have gone  _very_  bad, but it ended up being a fun story they retell when ever they get together with Haru’s parents over the years. Apparently the twins haven’t heard it enough times to be borring so they beg until Makoto’s mother tells it again. The only part she can’t tell them is how special the look on Haru’s face had been. Makoto has kept that part completely to himself.

“The kids want to try the tea-cups.” Makoto’s mother says even as she’s being dragged away by a twin in each hand.

“We’ll meet up by the ice cream stand.” His father says and waves at them. “You know which one.” And then he’s gone too.

Makoto turns his head to see Haru standing a few feet away looking up and he follows Haru’s eyes and feels a tug in his stomach when he sees what Haru is looking at.

“It looks smaller.” Makoto says, smiling brightly at Haru as the other teen turns his eyes on him. “Let’s get ice creams first.”

“Okay,” Haru agrees and follows Makoto through the sea of people and a sticky-sweet smell of sugar. When they get into the basket they sit on opposite seats, because they’re both too wide-shouldered to fit comfortably next to each other.

Maybe the park  _has_  lost a little of it’s magic, because Haru doesn’t get the same look on his face when the basket starts to move.

“It’s different.” Haru says as if he’s reading Makoto’s thoughts.

“Everything is more magical when you’re a kid.” Makoto says with a smile.

“Maybe we’re doing it wrong.” Haru says and without missing a beat he reaches out to take Makoto’s hand. It’s just Haru’s cold fingers closing around Makoto’s warm hand, but somehow it’s much more frightening than the last time they were on this ride.

“Calm down.” Haru says and Makoto realizes that Haru’s index finger is pressed against his wrist so that he can feel the suddenly frantic pace of Makoto’s heart. “Look at me.”

Makoto tries, but for some reason it’s never been this hard to meet Haru’s eyes. Maybe it’s because he can’t tear them away from Haru’s hand in his, maybe it’s because he’s scared of what he’ll see on Haru’s face.

Haru is not exactly wide-eyed, but his pupils are big and he is blushing. Makoto feels his stomach leap.

Their basket stops on the tallest point of the Ferris Wheel and if they turned their heads they could see the entirety of the park below them, but neither of them are looking away.

“Are you scared, Haru-chan?” Makoto finds himself asking and Haru smiles a small, soft smile and his blush grows deeper.

“No.” Haru says and Makoto feels Haru’s fingers run gently along the inside of his hand.

 _Then neither am I_ , Makoto thinks. “Good.” He says and Haru leans in to meet his lips halfway.

**********

The first time Nagisa and Rei comes to visit them in Tokyo the two manage to rope Makoto into agreeing he’ll take them to an amusement park.

“I’m coming too.” Haru says over the phone when Makoto tells him about their plans and Makoto can’t keep the smile off his face as something warm starts humming in his chest.


End file.
